


Attack on Titan in the Colosseum

by GorgeousEmpressDarling



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousEmpressDarling/pseuds/GorgeousEmpressDarling
Summary: At the end of the world world 3, all military personnel of the world's countries has been evacuated to the Colosseum, where they fight for the entertainment of the masses. In the midst as the broken soldiers, now monsters, are abandoned to rot, one man decides to start a revolution.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, LadyTybur/Eren Jaeger, eren Yaeger/Pieck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Attack on Titan in the Colosseum

**Author's Note:**

> A modern futuristic Attack on titan. Hope you like it!

The screams echo through the Colosseum , loud and excited. You could almost hear the blood thirstiness in their voices. Neon lights dance across the ground alighting in shades of blue, green and pink. He glances at the corner of his eyes and his friend’s face is set in a thin frown. “What are you thinking, Eren?” It is not the first time he has posed the question, he had asked for his friend’s thoughts on numerous occasions especially given the intensity of his expression. “Armin, do you think the Attack Titan can fare against the terminator!” There is no spark of doubt, in fact the sharpness in his eyes is laser focused. “Yes, as long as you know how to deal with him!” The blonde responds, flinching slightly, feeling the rumble between the two large monsters through his fingertips. The two creatures are vicious, attacking each other without restraint. Terminator delivers a punch which the Iceberg blocks, swirling its body to push itself to the side.

The ice creature lowers its sleek head, and pushes its stalagmites through the terminator’s hard flesh. The terminator is a towering monster of 80 meters, with leathery skin and spikes for hair. Its thick muscles tense and bulging. Though muscular, it is slower and lumbers along on thick muscular legs. You could see the pipes helping in circulating the blood from the arms through the thighs. Armin frowns, if the terminator needs extra blood, it meant that Reiner is pushing the limits of the monster. It could be fatal. Armin purses his lips, and his brow furrows thoughtfully. His eyes study the aggressive combat between the two monsters. Terminator moves slower due to his huge size but compensates with blows that make an impact from meaty hands. His attacks strike at his opponent, but her lithe body swivels out of the way.

Some of the other prisoners scream out in frustration, they want to see the huge monster twist the ‘cunt’ as they called her into a pretzel. The Terminator Titan is their friend Reiner Braun, while the Iceberg is their other one Sasha. The trio are not particularly enjoying their two friends battling each other, unlike the rest of the crowd. Icerberg is a lithe monster whose agility does serve her. With a body that resembles a hammerhead shark, and muscular thin arms and legs, she practically glides past the hulking beast utilizing the slenderness of her body. Using her frosted claws that can cut through flesh, she has managed to deliver impressive cuts to the beast’s body. But aside from decorating the floor a brilliant green with castaway blood, the beast can withstand the attacks because of its meatier body. Terminator throws another punch which Iceberg dodges and utilizes the opportunity to trip him. Her leathery body pushing under his feet. He tumbles forward and smashes into the wall, generating a little wind that sweeps upwards, sending debris into the glass. Eren frowns, he thought he guessed who would be the winner, but from the looks of things, the fight is ongoing with a ferocity.

Iceberg aims its sharpened claws for the Terminator’s eyes but the beast brings his knee up and smashes it into her stomach. She lets out a pained screech, which ended in a gurgle when the terminator’s hands wrapped around her neck. Screams arose from the monster’s supporters, they were baying for blood. Thorns emerged from his head, and she attempts to penetrate his thick oblong head with a smash. The thorns elongate and penetrate his head, splashing vibrant blue against the wall. It did nothing to slow him down. His muscular arms thickens, the veins throbbing underneath as hands squeeze tighter around her neck. She is forced to harden, her purplish skin coated in a dark icy layer trying to starve off the inevitable end of having her neck crushed. The desperation is brimming in her round eyes, and she pushes her head forward, digging the thorns deeper into flesh. The overhead lights cast the two fighters in a brilliant glow, everything is lit up from the sheen of moisture glistening on their flesh to the blood dripping from the deep cuts in their bodies. The crowd has relapsed into silence, staring in awe at the two monsters locked in fierce grapple with each other. Terminator proves stronger, for with a mighty heave, he separates Ice berg’s head from her body. It sails through the air and hits the ground hard before bouncing a few times.

A steady silence prevails before it is broken by yells of ‘finish her! Kill her!” Armin tenses besides Eren, who has folded his arms across his chest. “What do you think will happen?’ Armin hates this part, the slow move towards inevitable death because that is the final conclusion of all these fights. The crowd is screaming, demanding more blood. With the head removed, the dark hair of Sasha, the controller of iceberg is visible. Over the ruckus of the crowd, Armin guesses she is screaming out her frustration and pain at being defeated after she fought so hard. For a long tense moment, Reiner did nothing, just observed her through the round eyes of the beast that glisten with dying anger. Then, his hands release and drops her to the floor. The shell of the monster dissipates and leaves the woman lying on the floor. The bright lights, her bruises and wounds glitter darkly on Sasha's olive skin. Realizing that they would get no brutal death, many resorted to booing, and yelling angrily. The frown across Eren’s lips deepens, “He is choosing not to kill her. A mistake he will regret for a long while in a short life!” “Every life has its share of mistakes, short or long, it doesn’t matter!” Mikasa spoke up. Armin raised an eyebrow at her words. “More eastern philosophy?” Eren mutters, and he had the good sense to null the jeering that would otherwise be in his voice. “Yes, you might do with some balance in your life!”

A brilliant blue spotlight shines down overhead on the leader of the prison. All eyes turned to Wilhelm Tybur, the owner of the prison, who often watched the games out of cruel delight for the sport. An attractive man with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He is the face of the Paradis games that entertain hundreds of people around the world. Mikasa’s face remains an icy façade, but it is easy to notice the traces of anger on her mouth. After everything he had done to her and her family, Mikasa bristles at the appearance of the man. Hers skin crawls as she recalls what happened between them last week.

_Flashback_

The master’s bedroom is opulently decorated in silver and reds. She lays on a soft mattress, hands tied to the bed posts, the rope digging into her wrists. Her expression is devoid of emotion. His body is splayed over her and his cold blue eyes roll over her figure. He starts by first running his fingers through her dark hair. Then, he traces a pattern from her cheek to her chin forcing her to look him in his eyes. He doesn't seem to be bothered by her dead expression. "You are such a beautiful Eastern flower!" he muses. And she resist the urge to roll her eyes at his stupid attempt at flirting before he leans forward and forces a kiss upon her lips.

Mikasa shakes off the memory of last night but she cannot resist from saying, "He enjoys moments like this." Armin bristles and gives her a sideways glance. "What do you mean?" He asks quietly. He is fully aware of what she was thinking about. He didn't need her to explain. He just throws her a sympathetic glance. "Being in charge... watching everyone watching him as he makes the final decision. He relishes it...almost as much as he relishes his partner cumming to his command in bed."

Eren's brown eyes darken, and Armin catches a sliver of hate in his eyes. He starts to say something, but the man just shakes his head and instead focuses intently on what he really wants to see. The shouts of the crowd died down. Willy always liked the theatrics as he stands before the crowd. Make some passionate speech and then either feed or deny their bloodlust. Even Reiner and Sasha had their eyes fixed on him, and under the shiny lights, sheens of sweat darken Reiner's brow. Willy releases a sign, his arms waving around in the air as if he is organizing an orchestra. Judging by the outcome of the fight, by all likelihood the loser has to be sacrificed as a feast. You could practically see the onlookers salivating at the chance to rush on stage and in their monstrous form rip the loser apart with one of them getting the chance to be the new iceberg. “I'm sure that's what you all want,” Willy said with a smile, “For one of you to gain the power of your fallen comrade-“ Several of the audience members hooted and howled in delight. Eager for the chance. Once a person was a loser, their life had no worth and they were nothing more than fodder. That was the way of the Coliseum. Reiner appears to hunch a little almost protective, towering over Sasha. Willy really seems to have noticed it and only raised his smirk to one of amusement. The audience are working themselves into a frenzy and soon he had to make a decision. He raised his hand, “ I say this woman is safe!” Several groans of protest roar from the crowd. But no one dared to challenge him. After her form dissipates, Sasha is led back inside and Armin realizes with a sigh of relief that their friend would see the day once again. With the fight having ended, the prisoners moved back into the quarters. “It was pretty and intense. Right!” Armin commented as the three of them returned to their cell. “It is not like Willy Tyber to decide to be magnanimous, Errn mutters under his breath as he strips off his green top. He glances sideways to Mikasa. “Do you think he knows something?” Once they safely least ourselves in Armin and his cell. She turns to the window and folded her arms across her chest. “ I think he might have figured out something about me,” She admits quietly, “Why would you say that?” Eren questions as he pushes his long hair into a ponytail, “Did you reveal something Mikasa?” Eren questions sharply.

Mikasa lowers her gaze to the floor, tension keeping his shoulders narrow. “I told him about my family, my adoptive family, and how I fell in love with someone,” Her nails dig into the soft flesh of her arms, “…how I lost all of them in a rush of silver.” Armin raises his head from the other bed. “ Why did you tell him that Mikasa?” Eren frowns, his voice icy. “He could have probably deduced that you lost your family in the initial bombing, and they're the ones who want to raise the problems within the prison. Or someone related to them, Mikasa!” Eren growled under his breath. “How could you be so foolish?” “ I know..” she agrees softly, an unspoken apology in her words. “I just lost myself in the moment.” She turns around to stare back at him. “You don't know what it is like to be under him or feel the way he's touching you. Eren, you don't know what it's like...I am not like you...I can't act as if the means justify the ends!"

Eren frown deepens, and for a second, Mikasa hopes it was maybe he is approaching understanding of her predicament. But no. His eyes are cold and hard, reflected in the moonlight. "Mikasa, You agreed to this plan. You cannot do anything to jeopardize it," He said in a level voice. He steps closer to her, "You need to go back to Willy Tyber and figure out how much he knows." "It will only raise his suspicion," She said quickly, "Even if he thinks the people plotting against him are survivors of the bombing, he can't prove much!"


End file.
